


Buzzin'

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Spencer decide to do something a little risky that involve a remote controlled bullet vibrator and work.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 56





	Buzzin'

“Are you sure you want to do this? If we get caught, we’ll never hear the end of it,” Spencer states as he fiddles with the small remote in his hand. The small egg shaped vibrator was already inside you and you were just waiting for Spencer to turn it on. 

You nod with a smirk, “One hundred percent sure, sweetheart.”

Spencer looks down at the small remote, his finger hovering over the on button, “You know when you said we should try something new, I was expecting you to bring up handcuffs considering.”

You giggle, “Next time,” and shot him a wink, “Anyway, let’s go. Don’t wanna miss the subway.”

___________

It’s been three hours since you and Spencer got into work, and he’s only turned on the vibrator twice. On low levels. You could tell he was nervous, hesitant, apprehensive. The highest he’s gone was a three and when you let out an audible gasp, startling Emily from her desk, he immediately lowered it to one. 

It was a little frustrating, because you wanted Spencer to be a little more daring. 

You cleared your throat and stood up from your desk, “I need a coffee break. Der? Ems? Coffee?”

“I’ll take one, angel. Thank you,” Derek graciously smiled up at you while Emily shook her head and mumbled an “I’m good, thanks.”

You eyed Spencer, silently letting him know to follow you. When you were some feet away, he got up as well, excusing himself, and meeting you in the break room. As you pulled out two mugs, you murmured to him, “Stop holding back, Spence. I could take it.”

“What if we’re caught?”

“We won’t be. Promise. I have a good pokerface, remember?”

Spencer snorted, “Yeah, but your orgasm face is another story.”

“I want it, Spence. Please, make me feel good,” you moaned, looking at him with lust filled eyes. How could he say no to you?

He gulped and licked his lips, giving you a curt nod, “Okay,” he whispered.

You gave a nod of understanding as you picked up yours and Derek’s coffee mugs, heading back into the bullpen. 

You cheerfully approaching Derek and setting his mug onto his desk, “Here you g-OH!” you gasped when you felt a strong vibration coarse through you.

“Woah, angel, you okay?” Derek looked up at you with concern and you nodded, “Y-Yep. Sorry, sudden cramp in the leg. Probably from sitting down for two long.”

You let out a shaky breath as you walk back to your desk, slowly lowering yourself down onto your chair and squeezing your legs together. 

You watch as Spencer walks back to his desk, one hand in his pocket and the other lifting his own mug to his lips to cover up his smirk. When he sits down, the vibration increases and you bite your lip to hold back a moan. 

You look back at the report you’re writing, brows furrowing as you try to concentrate with the task at hand. Your eyes are rereading the words you’ve written over and over again, but you’re not properly processing it. As if knowing your dilemma, you feel the vibration decrease and your shoulders sag in slight relief. 

“Let’s get to it, amigos!” Penelope calls for the team to the conference room. She stands there at the helm, remote in hand and ready to present the case while you all sit down to be her audience. 

You sit beside Emily while Spencer sits across from you, completely avoiding your gaze. 

“Alright, Julianna Polinsky from Sacramento, California, aged thirty-six was reported missing five days ago by her girlfriend and was found in a sleeping bag on the side of the road two days later. Kaitlyn Moore reported missing three days ago by her fiancee and her body was found yesterday, rolled up in a sleeping bag on a park bench.”

“Ligature marks found around her neck and wrists which means she was tied up and strangled. The line looks pretty thin so possible some sort of thin rope?” Emily suggests as she perused through the file on her iPad. 

You also scrolled through the file and then cleared your throat to speak, and on cue, Spencer upped the vibration level, “I-It says h-here that,” you paused to let out a shaky breath and regain your posture, “Kaitlin and Julianna are both lesbians,” Spencer ups the vibration another level and your entire body is buzzing. You grip your seat to anchor yourself as you continue, “p-perhaps this is a hate crime?” your eyes dart to Spencer, who appears to be deep in thought as he looks through his paper file, and then to Hotch.

Hotch hummed, “Possibly, we’ll need some further information. Wheels up in thirty.”

Everyone files out of the room, but you and Spencer, he pretends to be looking through the file even further and when the team is out of earshot, you moan, “You’re killing me here, Spence.”

He looks up, closing his file and pulling out the remote, “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? You wanted to go about your workday while I control your pleasure. Bet you wanted to orgasm in front of everyone moments ago.”

“Please, Spence.”

“Beg for it,” he says darkly as he leans over the table towards you.

“Please, please let me cum. I wanna cum so bad.”

“Go ahead,” he turns it up to ten and you’re suddenly so overwhelmed with pleasure. You clasp both hands over your mouth to muffle the orgasm that crashes over you. You’re shaking in your seat, eyes wound so tightly shut that you can’t see how turned on Spencer is from the sight before him.

In moment’s time, your shaking fades and Spencer lowers the vibration to one. Your body is limp against the chair and he moves over to you, gently cupping your face, “You did so well for me, bunny.” he lovingly kisses your forehead and grabs his file, holding it in front of his crotch to conceal his evident boner, “I’ll see you on the plane.”

_______________

In the jet, the team is discussing more theories as Penelope shares more information she’s found. You appear to be paying attention, but you’re not. You’re too focused on the slow increase of the vibrating egg inside you. Every five minutes that pass, the level increases. When you get to level five is when your entire body starts to sweat and your breathing increases. 

“Hey, Y/N, are you alright?” JJ asks when there’s a lull in the conversation. 

“Not feeling too hot. Might’ve been the breakfast burrito I ate earlier. Street vendors, am I right?”

She hums, her face laced with concern, “Do you need water? Tums? i have some oranges in my bag that might-” you shake your head with a chuckle, “You’re such a mom, Jay. I love you for it. But no, I’ll just see if it’ll pass. Hopefully, I’ll be fine by the time we land.”

Across the aisle, Spencer is looking at you over his book. You see a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and you know what’s going to happen next. 

You close your eyes shut and hold your bag to your chest as if your life depended on it. Another orgasm washing over you and you were trying so hard to contain it. 

“Y/N, maybe you should go to the bathroom.”

“Yup! On it!” you abruptly stand and rush over to the bathroom. As soon as the door is shut and locked, you bite down onto your fist as you let the climax take over you. 

You hear the muffled conversation outside, “What’s wrong with her?” Rossi asked.

“Bad burrito,” JJ replies.

Derek speaks up, “Yikes. Been there. Isn’t fun. Isn’t she lactose intolerant too? Pretty boy, why didn’t you stop her?”

“She loves her dairy,” he says nonchalantly.

Ten minutes later, you still haven’t come out and JJ speaks up again, “Spence, maybe you should check up on her.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go do that.” he stands up and heads towards the back of the plane, knocking on the door and murmuring, “Bunny? You okay?”

You open the door, wiping water off your face, “This was probably a bad idea.”

“You okay?” he asked in a concern filled tone.

You nodded, “Yeah. That last one really took a toll on me. I blacked out for like a minute or two.”

You immediately see the guilt and regret in Spencer’s eyes and you shook your head, “No. It’s okay. I’m okay. It was just a lot. But I think I’ll take a break. Just until we land.”

He gives you an understanding nod, “Whatever you want, Bunny. I know I have the remote, but you’re in control of this.”

You lean in and peck his lips, then proceed to step out of the bathroom. You put on a playful smile, “It’s probably best if no one steps in there for like the next hour.” The team groans in disgust while also laughing at the situation.


End file.
